


Drake

by robinfan2



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinfan2/pseuds/robinfan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's day started with a kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drake

IT'S chaos. The structure shakes but remains stable. It stands. It is after all Wayne Tower. 

"Away from the windows!" he shouts. "Run! Run! Leave your stuff!"

He directs the interns and staff to go to the nearest fire exits. He hopes they do it quick. He can't change into uniform until they're safe. 

He hears a loud crash behind him. He instinctively shields his face with his arms as he is showered with broken glass, the wind roaring into the cavernous auditorium and pushing him against the windows that are still intact.

He sees it then as he turns towards the shattered windows. Red eyes. Reptilian. Horned. Gnarled, leathery skin. Ancient. Terrible yet beautiful. 

A dragon. 

A dragon's looking in, eyes trained on him. It's the size of an Airbus A380 and it's awkward as it tries to crawl towards him through the damaged windows. It's going to eat him, he thinks. The damn thing attacked the tallest building in Gotham to make a meal out of him. 

Maybe he can tempt it with the sandwiches scattered across the floor?

The dragon suddenly roars and fire shoots out of its mouth. He moves quickly, throwing himself away from the flames, only to realise too late he's now within reach of the monster's claw.

He stumbles onto his feet and runs, somersaulting over an overturned desk, only to slip onto a stray banana, making him slide across the floor. He then finds himself falling into empty space.

He's going to die. 

Night after night he courts death as a vigilante known as Red Robin, and now he's going to die as Tim Drake Wayne, teenager, adopted son of the richest man in Gotham City, and second most influential man in Wayne Enterprises.

The irony is not lost on him.

He will die. He's on freefall, too distant to break his fall on the ledges and gargoyles of Wayne Tower. It's daytime when Batman and most of his allies take their beauty sleep. Even if any of the meta human superheroes are up and about, Tim doubts they'd be able to save him from ending up as street pizza.

His heart skips at the jarring the creature's hold of him causes. Much as he's glad he's not dying any moment soon, he fears he'd embarrass himself at the sudden surge of vertigo.

The dragon's hold on him is firm but the erratic flying and whirling threaten to make him vomit his lunch over an unfortunate passerby below.

He suddenly finds himself on freecall again, his drop halted by someone familiar this time.

"Superman!" he manages to croak out. "Boy, am I glad -"

He's thrown across the air and lands painfully on the back of a green-scaled dragon.

_What? There's more of them?_

He looks up, his brother Jason's favourite expletive escaping his lips. There are legions of them approaching. Their size and number blotting out the sun. The wind from their flapping, leathery wings blowing through the city streets like a hurricane's. 

They'd need the entire Justice League for this especially if one dragon has already managed to incapacitate Superman.

Large claws grab him off and he suffers that giddy feeling of falling again. That huge, ebony dragon which started this whole mess is holding him and this time Tim clings on for dear life. No sense in rushing towards the inevitable.

Death, that is. You know, death from being eaten by a dragon.

And they fly. And fly. And fly.

Into the clouds. Above the clouds. Through the night.

Strangely enough the brute keeps him warm and snug by tucking its claws to its belly. With the flap, flap, flap of wings the only sound he hears, he eventually slips into blissful slumber. 

What else can he do? Miles above the earth. The dragon's hold keeping him from certain death. It's a good time as any to catch up with his sleep debt.

If he's gonna die, at least he's well-rested for it.

***

He wakes up with a start. 

He sees grass. Hears the whispers of leaves in the trees. Tastes the salt of the ocean in the air. Feels the absence of shoes.

Damn! Those were thousand-dollar loafers.

He sits up and flinches at the sight before him. Hundreds of dragons, no smaller than a tank, multicoloured scales glinting in the morning sun, have surrounded him, all eyes balefully trained on him.

Tim wonders how his body could sate their appetite, let alone one dragon's. As his mind whirls for some kind of way to escape, he hears it.

_Dragonlord._

A whisper. Alien-sounding yet full of wisdom.

_Dragonlord._

Multiple voices whisper as the dragons bend their horned heads before him.

_You've come at last._

He reaches out an uncertain hand to pat the snout of the nearest behemoth. It closes its eyes and purrs.

Purrs.

 _Dragonlord_ , they whisper reverently, scuttling forward to be touched.

_Dragonlord._

\- 30 -


End file.
